


Two very short stories

by moth2fic



Category: The Quiet Gentleman and April lady - Georgette Heyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-23
Updated: 2008-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/pseuds/moth2fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These are a drabble and a drabble and a half. They were written for redsnake05 as a birthday gift. This was two years ago so she might be surprised to receive a gift all over again!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Two very short stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redsnake05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsnake05/gifts).



> These are a drabble and a drabble and a half. They were written for redsnake05 as a birthday gift. This was two years ago so she might be surprised to receive a gift all over again!

The Quiet Gentleman

Gervase sighed, watching Lucius sadly. With marriage in the air for both of them, easy familiarity would inevitably suffer. They hardly need abandon friendship; far from it, but the form that friendship had taken, first at school then in Wellington's army, that would have to go. Of course, both sets of nuptials were some way off. He fingered the key to the secret stair pensively, looking forward to a passionate night and waking to Lucy's head beside his. If it was the last engagement of its kind, at least they could finish on a note of wild but quiet celebration.

 

April Lady

Felix wondered how to extract Cornelius Fancot from Dysart's clutches. Not that Dysart - but Corny was besotted. A pleasant, appealing, young man. Rich too, so no chance of the sort of rackety scrapes any connection with the Viscount would involve. Of course, Dysart was the beauty, but a gentle nature had much to recommend it. He'd heard Mr. Fancot described as not one for the ladies. He hoped he was, instead, one for the gentlemen, and for one gentleman in particular. With Dysart off to join Wellington's troops, perhaps there'd be a chance? A small card party in Ryder Street, he decided. Very small, and lasting until the early hours, with a great deal of brandy made available. His head filled with delightful plans, he made his way to his club, bowing to all acquaintances met on the way. People remarked on how well Mr. Hethersett was looking these days.


End file.
